


Sobering Up

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Watersports, human toilet, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rising slowly out of bed, having to pull himself up with help from the sheets, he stumbled his way over to the door of his room and into the hallway. He had to take a leak something bad, and one of the best ways to begin sobering up from a night of hard drinking was to empty as much of the alcohol out of your system as you could.</p>
<p>What somebody else might have found weird is that he walked passed the bathroom, instead of going in. But John had something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobering Up

John Stilinski woke in the morning with one of the worst hangovers he’d ever had, which is saying a lot. John had had many hangovers in his life.

 

The majority of them had been within the last ten years, which is a given. How else are you supposed to grieve your dead wife? He certainly wouldn’t have been able to manage it sober.

 

But there were certain things he had to manage sober. Work was one of them.

 

Rising slowly out of bed, having to pull himself up with help from the sheets, he stumbled his way over to the door of his room and into the hallway. He had to take a leak something bad, and one of the best ways to begin sobering up from a night of hard drinking was to empty as much of the alcohol out of your system as you could.

 

What somebody else might have found weird is that he walked passed the bathroom, instead of going in. But John had something else in mind.

 

Walking into the closed room at the end of the hall, he could see that his son was still sound asleep. He wouldn’t be for long, though. As he made his way over to the bed, John began to untie the drawstring on his pants.

 

“Stiles, wake up,” he began gently, pushing down his pants with one hand as he shook his son’s shoulder gently. But as always, Stiles slept like the dead. “Come on,” he urged, shaking him harder. Sighing as his kid merely muttered a bit before rolling over, John roughly finished pushing down his pants and stepped out of them, leaving himself nude from the waist down.

 

Then, John climbed onto the bed so that he was straddling his son’s shoulders, and sat down, putting nearly all of his weight on Stiles’ chest.

 

He woke up with a start, shocked at the sudden pressure on his body. Blinking up at his father in confusion, he went to go say something. “Wha-“

 

John cut him off. “Finally, you’re awake,” he muttered gruffly, using one hand to hold his dick out towards Stiles. “Open up, I gotta take a leak.”

 

Stiles swallowed roughly, having woken up enough now to realize what was going on. There was an odd look in his eyes, but the rest of his face showed acceptance. A sigh escaped his mouth, rough from sleep, and then his mouth opened.

 

In a practiced move that spoke of the amount of times he’d done it before, John slid forward, bringing the head of his cock into the opening of his son’s mouth. As the lips closed around it, holding it in place, he broke the seal.

 

Something about the first piss after a night of drinking always made one feel better. It was no exception now, as John could practically feel the ounces of whiskey he’d drunk leaving his body.

 

And entering his teenage son’s mouth.

 

Stiles was a pro at taking it, now. When John had first had him do this – years ago, whilst their bathroom was undergoing renovations and John was too drunk to remember that they’d been going next door to the neighbour’s house to use the toilet – he’d spilled it all over himself. Granted, the kid had been surprised by his drunk father coming into his room, forcing him down on his knees, and shoving his pissing dick in his mouth, but really. It should have been obvious that John was expecting him to drink it down. At least the kid was smart enough to know that the mess was his job to clean up.

 

John constantly thanked his past-drunk self for having the idea. It was very convenient to have a portable urinal around, even for the times he wasn’t drinking. Even more convenient that it had brought down the cost of his water bills every month, seeing as he was doing a lot less flushing.

 

But as stated, now Stiles was a pro. Even sleep-riddled as he was, he easily took all John had to offer him. He didn’t have to hold back his flow at all, as Stiles steadily swallowed it all down.

 

When the torrent eventually slowed, and then stopped to nothing more than a drip, John felt his son’s tongue around his cock head. He had taught him to make sure to clean it all afterwards, and now he luxuriated in the feeling of a warm mouth sucking on his dickhead slightly, a tongue licking up and into his foreskin to make sure he got all he could.

 

Going into the foreskin like this, he was getting a lot more than drops of piss – John never washed very well underneath it, and so it was filled with sweat and dried pre-cum from the night. After this, he knew his dick would be as clean as ever.

 

Just as Stiles began pulling back from his cleaning job, John felt a new need coming over him. Without letting his son know his next course of action – he knew he’d catch on quickly – John leaned forward, bracing himself on the headboard with one hand, and used the other hand to grab tightly onto the hair on Stiles’ forehead. Now leaning over him, cock still slightly in his mouth, he thrust down quickly.

 

He set a fast rhythm, the (perhaps not) unexpected need to cum hitting him so quickly that he knew he didn’t have time to enjoy going slow. There’d be time for that later. For now, he thrust deep and hard, holding Stiles in place by his hair.

 

The feeling of the boy’s mouth around him never failed to excite John. Despite how often they did this, his gag reflex never seemed to calm down. The constant fluctuating of his throat muscles as he gagged and tried to breathe and swallow around him tightened the grip his throat had on his cock, and it made the experience even better. It was hot, and wet, and tight – everything a man could want from a fuck. This, too, had started on a drunken night that had John pushing his son to the ground, trapping his head into the corner of two walls to hold it in place, and forcing him to take it. Another pat on the back for drunk John.

 

Seemingly on a hair trigger from the night before, John felt the buildup rise within him quickly, and soon he could feel his balls pulling up as they got ready to empty themselves. With no more warning than a loud grunt, John filled the back of Stiles’ throat with his seed, bottoming out into his mouth. He was so deep in that he knew Stiles couldn’t even taste it, was just forced to swallow.

 

Now spent, and feeling the hangover symptoms coming back to him, John leaned forward until his head met his arm on the headboard. His cock was still deep in his son, and he was now basically sitting on him, leaving him with no way to breathe. He knew he ought to move, but sometimes he liked to indulge himself, fully feel his cock go soft in the mouth he had just fed. If his son wasn’t able to breathe while he did this, then whatever; John would make sure he wouldn’t suffocate. He could deal with it for a few seconds.

 

Eventually, he felt his son’s mouth go slack, and when he looked down, he saw that he had stayed so long that Stiles had actually passed out. Chuckling to himself slightly, John pulled back and thrust in one more time, debating if he had it in him for one more. When his dick didn’t even twitch, he sighed, and pulled all the way out.

 

Stiles began breathing normally immediately, healthy as ever.

 

Finally ready to begin his day, John sat back until he was once again seated on his son’s chest, and slapped him lightly to rouse him again. When his eyes blinked open, John smiled at his son. “I’m going to go make breakfast,” he said. “Meet you downstairs in a bit?”

 

Eyes still watering from his ordeal, Stiles merely nodded, his throat no doubt too rough for words. John chuckled slightly, and began to stand up, but not before leaning forward again and raising his dick up and out of the way.

 

Once again, his training kicked in, and Stiles leaned forward to meet him, lips gently kissing against the balls that had given him both life and a pre-breakfast snack. His tongue came out to join the kiss for a second, licking over both of the balls gently, before he pulled back again.

 

Content, John officially began to make his way off the bed, gathering the pants he’d left on the floor and leaving the room quickly once he’d done so.

 

When they met in the kitchen ten minutes later, no words were exchanged about what had happened upstairs. They never spoke about it much in the first place, and now that it was a common occurrence, there was no need to. Stiles accepted his lot in life, just as John enjoyed his.

 

Sitting down for breakfast, though, John couldn’t help but add something. “Don’t drink too much juice,” he warned his son. “I’ll have to go again shortly.”

 

Stiles choked on his breakfast in shock, and John merely smiled. He wasn’t lying – from all the coffee he’d drank whilst preparing the food, he was already feeling the urge to piss again. Lucky for him, he had a urinal at the ready. By the time he made it to work, he’ll have flushed most of the alcohol out of his system.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, so if you find any errors, please feel free to let me know in the comments.
> 
> If you liked this fic, and would like to talk kink with me, please feel free to come visit me on my tumblr @forbiddenkinks-ao3 - I'm almost always around to answer any messages or IMs I might get.
> 
> Dubious consent: John forced his underage son into drinking his piss and allowing his father to fuck his face. However, Stiles doesn't really complain about either of these things. From John's perspective, this would be dubious consent. Maybe if I ever write something for this fic with Stiles' thoughts, it might change. Who knows.
> 
> Also, getting to the underage thing, I never put a number on how old Stiles is for the majority of this fic. You can decide when John started using his son as a cum dump and urinal.


End file.
